<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Task by Warthrop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481694">A Task</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warthrop/pseuds/Warthrop'>Warthrop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warthrop/pseuds/Warthrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Granblue Secret Santa exchange 2020!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinted Belial/Sandalphon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GBF Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days went by dreadfully slow. Ever since he overheard the conversation between Lucilius and the man who created him, the man he used to look up to, revered so much, everything felt slow.<br/>
And as if sensing the despair in the air the serpent had started to visit his cage.<br/>
There seemed to be nothing that could discourage Belial. At first he had tried to keep conversations as short as possible but that only seemed to enourage him even more. He tried to ignore him, he tried to insult him but no matter what he did, the angel stayed persistent, his eyes always full of amusement. <br/>
And yet his days hardly changed. A caged bird without purpose. All the while the world around him was ever busy. There was a time where noone had come to visit for a while. Trapped in his own mind, contrary to the slow time, his thoughts began to race, anger and resentment and helplessness welling up - until he heard the faint sound of footsteps. <br/>
He turned around, a little too quick, too eager for his own liking, cursing himself on the inside for appearing so <em>needy</em> but that soon changed to annoyance as he saw who it was.</p><p>"Always the same cold eyes."</p><p>His voice was amused and teasing. Sandalphon watched him closely, slowly loking him up and down until his eyes settled on the tray in his hands. </p><p>"A peace offering, if you'd like."</p><p>On the tray were treats and tea. The smell was familiar, he had seen Belial carry it a few times towards the laboratory Lucilius sometimes vanished in for days. The tea he only ever made for his master. And he wanted to share it with him?</p><p>He was about to decline but as he opened his mouth, the words wouldn't come out. </p><p>Loneliness.</p><p>He realized that if he declined and if he asked the serpent to leave, he would be alone again. And whilest it wasn't the loneliness itself he dreaded, it was everything that came with it. In the end, him only being able to idle and wait for others was the most grim reminder of the sole reason for his existence. </p><p><br/>
The sound of the tray getting pushed a little closer to him made him look back up. Belial looked at him, already sitting down on the chair Lucifer usually occupied. Just some months ago he would have been furious for this demon of an angel to occupy that seat. But now? </p><p>With a sigh he sat down himself and helped himself to a cup. He hated to admit it but he had always been curious about his tea. After he saw Belial drinking he also tried his cup. Surely he wouldn't drink something he poisoned for whatever reason he would come up with.</p><p>Warmth. A mild sweetness. So Lucilius liked sweet tea? However he had never expected the words that would follow.</p><p>"I have a task for you. Will you hear me out?"</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>In the weeks that followed Belial would come regularily for a visit. Most of the times he would bring tea. But instead of the usual idle chatter he had with Lucifer, Belial would talk to him about Sandalphons abilities, his visions, all the things he imagined Sandalphon to be capable of. Contrary to Lucifer Belial was a lot less reserved. At times he would throw his arm around Sandalphons shoulder, pulling him close and talk more quietly, letting him in on something he deemed a secret and rejoicing in the anger flaring up in Sandalphons eyes. At times his hand would brush against Sandalphons when reaching for treats and tea and he was a master at making it look like it just happened by chance. And at times he would simply smile at him, looking him into the eyes. And whilest it was unnerving at first the one thing that bothered him the most was how fascinated he seemed to be with him. </p><p>Whenever Lucifer was around there was nothing of that. They drank their coffee, Lucifer musing about various things, talking of recent developments in the skies. But never did he talk about him. How he saw him. What he was to him,</p><p>When Belial was around, it felt like he mattered. Like he was more than the person that just so happened to be there. </p><p>"I want to ask you again.", said Belial, amused but in a tone that indicated that he was serious. "I have a task for you. Will you hear me out?"</p><p>With hardly any sound Sandalphon set down his cup and looked at Belial. What else did he have to lose? Belial was a snake, not to be trusted. But Sandalphon had also seen how he had treated other primal beasts like the angel Sariel. Maybe. Maybe in this man lied a chance for him to matter. To find a purpose. So, without the usual glare but instead a smile on his face that perfectly mirrored Belials, he agreed.</p><p>"I'm all ears."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>